mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eyes of a Thief
The Eyes of a Thief is part 2 of episode 1. It first aired on Jan 9th, 2010. Summary Everyone in The Gnarly woods is setting up for an upcoming sale, hoping to raise money in order to help rebuild the basketball court when Milo expresses how sad he is since he ate the oatmeal-raisin cookies he planned to make for the Bazaar. Lilly adds that she will be selling her art work. Cynthia suddenly rushes out exclaiming that someone stole her special wind chimes and explains to Alfred that she had gone inside to get a new wash cloth after the previous one she was using got a big rip in it. When she returned her chimes had gone missing. It's then Alfred also notices some odd prints nearby when Victor and a few others announce that their item was stolen too. Unfortuantly, Alfred then realizes that his Detectaberry is out of power. So he can't really use it as an aid like normally when Lilly offers to go and get the recharge piece for it back at Hedgequarters. Alfred does not agree to this until Lilly asks him if he trusts her or not. He then allows her but secretly asks Camille to go and watch her. As Lilly arrives she leaves the key in the door, then she searches for the object in question inside of a shelf near the Computer when the door suddenly closes! As this happens, she notices a big red eye staring at her and drops the recharger as Camille and Lilly find out that she's locked inside of the Hedgequarters! Meanwhile, while the group investigate at Victor's house they notice that while nothing valuable was stolen his tinfoil was. Camille suddenly arrives to tell them what happened to Lilly and the group rushes back to Hedgequarters. Alfred tries to force the door open, even going as far as to ram his entire body against it but its no use... Lilly then comes out of the top section of the Hedgequarters and admits she simply forgot it was there. So they go instead to try and determine some clues. Milo notes that the thief has only been stealing metal until Alfred mentions its not just metal, or else a lot of Victor's items would have been taken from him. It's just anything that is shiny, the thief loves shiny things! After a bit of book searching Alfred determines who is responsible and they go to confront the thief: J.J.Raccoon! He explains how he likes shiny objects and didn't mean any harm by stealing, so Alfred tries to determine a peaceful way to resolve the situation since J.J. felt guilty. Later, Mr. Thomas announces that they have sold enough items in order to rebuild the basketball court and everyone begins to cheer while Alfred watches J.J. shining the crystal wind chime pieces that belonged to Cynthia, the only object not to have sold and the episode draws to an end... Quotes *''Victor: "Ah! The painting of my Grandad! It's priceless!"'' *''Milo: "You mean this painting..." *points*'' *''Victor: "Oh.... well.... glad to see grandad is still with us..."'' ------- *Camile: "Oh my gosh, someone took the key! Don't panic! Don't panic! DO-NOT-PANIC!" *Lilly: "I'm not panicking...." ---- *Cynthia *right after running into the painting* : Excuse me Sir! '' Trivia *It seems slightly odd that nobody heard the items being stolen. Especially wind chimes, which make noise at the slightest bit of movement. *Apparently when Cynthia sings, her voice becomes un-naturally high pitch. *If what Milo said was true, then apparently he thought he had braces before this episode... *The picture Milo found was a picture of Lumus. Then later, Tina Payne, Winston Moose, and Chloe Owl show up on the computer screen when the group tried to determine who the culprit is. Despite none of them having red eyes like the real thief. Goofs *When Cynthia runs to the detectives and passes out her beak is discolored. *Also, right before Cynthia's neck marking is discolored white, instead of being a peachy-tan. *Cynthia's wind chimes are shown to be silver the first time, but every instance afterwards the coloring is different. *The big clock behind RJ as he shines Cynthia's wind chimes is missing its hands. *Notice the bizarre size/height different between Mole Girl and Fox Girl. Usually they are shown to be about the same height and size. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-03-04-08h55m37s223.png|Scratches on terrace are our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-03-04-09h01m23s110.png|Missing tin floil is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-03-04-09h02m35s63.png|And drawing of thief is our last clue. 'Video' ' ''' Category:Episodes Category:J.J. Raccoon Eps